Daniel Ellis
My 3rd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Daniel Ellis born 19 October 1836 in Milton Next Sittingbourne, Kent, England to tanner Daniel Ellice and Elizabeth Kemp. 30 April 1837 - Daniel was baptised in Holy Trinity with St Paul, Milton Next Sittingbourne. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Chalkpits, Milton. Aged 4, born in county. Living in the household of Daniel Ellis aged 40, Tanner, born in county, with Elizabeth Ellis aged 40, born in county, Sarah Ellis aged 13, born in county, Charlotte Ellis aged 8, born in county, and William Kemp aged 20, Tanner, born in county. 30 March 1851 - He lived in The Wall, Sittingbourne. Aged 14, of Milton. Living in the household of father Daniel Ellis aged 54, Labourer, of Milton, with mother Elizabeth Ellis aged 53, of Milton, and niece Charlotte Spice aged 5, of Sittingbourne. 16 November 1856 - Daniel married Jane Dence in Faversham, Kent. 1858 - His daughter, Elizabeth Ellis, was born in Sittingbourne. 24 April 1859 - His son, George James Ellis, was born in Sittingbourne. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Victoria Court, Sittingbourne High Street. Aged 24, married Bricklayer's Labourer, of Milton. Living with him: wife Jane Ellis aged 27, of Lynsted, daughter Elizabeth Ellis aged 3, Scholar, of Sittingbourne, and son George Ellis aged 1, of Sittingbourne. 1862 - His daughter, Ann Ellis, was born in Sittingbourne. Between 1862 and September 1863 - Daniel and family relocated from Sittingbourne to New Brompton. 30 August 1863 - His daughter, Sarah Maria Ellis, was born in New Brompton. 1865 - His daughter, Charlotte Ellen Ellis, was born in New Brompton. 23 April 1865 - He lived in Middle Britton Street. 1870 - His son, Arthur William Ellis, was born in Old Brompton. 2 April 1871 - He lived in 8, Manor Street, Old Brompton Brompton Chapel. Aged 35, married Labourer in Iron Works, of Milton. Living with him: wife Jane Ellis aged 37, of Lynsted, son George Ellis aged 11, Scholar, of Sittingbourne, daughter Ann Ellis aged 9, Scholar, of Sittingbourne, daughter Sarah A Ellis aged 7, Scholar, of New Brompton, daughter Charlotte Ellis aged 6, Scholar, of New Brompton, and son William Ellis aged 10 months, of Old Brompton. 1872 - His son, John Daniel Ellis, was born in Brompton. 1874 - His son, William Ellis, was born in New Brompton. 1878 - His daughter, Elizabeth Ellis, was born in New Brompton. 3 April 1881 - He lived in 9, Britton Farm Street, New Brompton. Aged 45, married Blacksmith's Hammerman, of Milton next Sittingbourne. Living with him: wife Jane Ellis aged 47, Woolworker, of Lynsted, daughter Charlotte Ellen Ellis aged 16, unmarried Scholar, of New Brompton, son John Daniel Ellis aged 9, Scholar, of Brompton, son William Ellis aged 7, Scholar, of New Brompton, and daughter Elizabeth Ellis aged 3, of New Brompton. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 9, Britton Farm Street, New Brompton. Aged 54, married Hammerman Smith, of Milton. Living with him: wife Jane Ellis aged 57, of Lynsted, son John Ellis aged 19, single Dockyard Labourer, of Brompton, son William Ellis aged 17, single Dockyard Rivet Boy, of New Brompton, and daughter Elizabeth Ellis aged 13, of New Brompton. 2 May 1903 - Daniel was buried aged 66 in Grange Road & Woodland Road Cemeteries, Gillingham.